1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus to mount accessory components and particularly to an apparatus to mount accessory components to a vehicle instrument panel.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Mounting systems for attaching accessories to a vehicle dash are generally known in the art. Several styles and types of mounts are capable of securing a variety of accessories to a vehicle such as notepads, computers, file folders, mirrors, lights, and fans. Such mounts can be suited for use by law enforcement vehicles. Most of these mounting devices attach to the instrument panel within a vehicle in a location convenient for the driver. Unfortunately, they also block access to existing vehicle functions and features also located within the vehicle instrument panel such as the radio, HVAC controls and the like. This blocked access frequently requires extensive and expensive relocation of these controls. Thus, there is a desire and a need in the art to provide an economical mount, suitable for a vehicle, that not only allows convenient access to the additionally mounted accessories, but also allows access to all pre-existing vehicle controls without the need for extensive vehicle modifications.